Incubation Annihilation
by Globalnet
Summary: / PLANETARY ANNIHILATION X Puella Magi Madoka Magica / Cycles beyond the count of Homura have passed, with no luck of stopping Walpurgisnacht she wanders of into deep space. She finds a relic of a time forgotten, something distant yet something familiar. Could this be her salvation? Or could it simply be her annihilation?
1. Chapter 1 - Deep Space Exploration

Uber Information Systems  
UISBIOS(C)2148 Uber Information Systems, Inc.

CPU : AESON Sentient and Sapient Processor  
Speed : 4.3pHZ Count : 18

Press DEL to enter setup  
Press F8 to enter Sentience and Sapience debug

Intializing SSB controllers... Done.

8148TB... Okay

(C)Uber Information Systems, Inc.  
128-1110101-101010-Kepler-MAD0124-QB

* * *

| Master Quantum Drive - Databank Partition VRAID0 System. ~ 1024PB / 85.333 PB |

| DATABANK 0 : %12#%6123%! #$^%! DATABANK 7 : Vehicle Schematics |  
| DATABANK 1 : Prime Directive DATABANK 8 : Orbital Schematics |  
| DATABANK 2 : Personal Information Drive DATABANK 9 : Structure Schematics |  
| DATABANK 3 : System Drivers and Applications DATABANK 10 : Bot Schematics |  
| DATABANK 4 : Theoretical and Applied Physics DATABANK 11 : Aerial Schematics |  
| DATABANK 5 : Architecture and Efficiency Theory DATABANK 12 : ? [CORRUPTED] |  
| DATABANK 6 : War Strategy, Tactics, and Synthesis DATABANK 13 : ? [CORRUPTED |

| DRIVE SYSTEM ANOMALY DETECTED - DRIVE 0 NOT IN MASTER BOOT RECORD |

* * *

Master Quantum Drive S.M.A.R.T. capability... Enabled

QCI Device Listing

Bus Dev Fun Vendor SVID SSID Class Device Class IRQ

0 21 0 4131 1458 A005 0403 Optical Feedback Sensor 5

0 22 1 4131 1459 A006 0403 Enhanced Biological Scanning System 5

0 23 2 4131 1460 A007 0403 Motor and Chassis Interaction System 5

0 24 3 4131 1460 A008 0403 Material Fabrication Unit 5

0 25 5 4131 1461 A009 0403 Orbital and DeepSpace Radar Unit 5

1 31 6 1337 1512 B001 0501 UBER Cannon Artillery System 1

2 32 7 1337 1512 B002 0501 Mounted Projectile Based Turret System 1

2 33 7 1337 1512 B003 0501 Surface-To-Air Rocket System 1

1 26 4 4131 1512 A009 0501 Atomic Watchdog Time System 1

? ? ? 4131 ? ? ? ? ?

POST Complete.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Deep Space Exploration

Homura did not know why she was willed to explore space. She had acquired a space suit from NASA long ago, she knew not why in that case either. The inner voice dictated it was to differentiate herself from Kyubey, reasoning that if she committed illogical actions she could circumvent the notion of her turning into the logical and dreaded incubator. Indeed, she was growing more and more detached from her emotions, save for the key emotion that binds her quest. Madoka Kaname.

But today, she thought, there was no Madoka Kaname. Not in KELT-1b of the Andromeda Galaxy. It was a sort of experimentation to see how far she can traverse through teleportation, she discovered sixty cycles ago that it was possible, teleportation in long range. She simply willed open new doors in her pocket universe, the storage unit she keeps for her weaponry. The strain on her gem was negligible, for the most part, however she nearly drained her soul gem this instance. Intergalactic travel was not to be done, she thought.

Yet it seemed like this wasn't just a experiment. There was certainly something about KELT-1b that grabbed her, though her arrival and exploration of the barren surface was not an indicator of it. She didn't know what she expected, it was a planet and she had no reason to believe it was inhabited. Yet there was something peculiar about it, it really did not dawn on her till now but it was significantly safe. The gravity was not too harsh, despite it's mass. The temperature did not kill her instantly, despite NASA's estimation of 2423.0 K. In fact, her suit indicates a temperature of 298.15 kelvin. Just about 25 degrees celsius. She knew that the distance it would take for light from this planet to reach Earth meant that the data were at least billions of years old, so the estimations would be off. But not to this degree, she thought, as it was way too forgiving that life must have cropped up somewhere.

But no life was found.

A storm of brown dust suddenly accrued force to violently assault the landscape, forcing the girl to move swiftly towards a cave, conveniently found not to far off. She sprinted across, reaching the cave just before the sandstorm

The moist cave was ever inviting as she trotted along, gazing the surrounding formation. She took a seat by the rocks, letting out a forced sigh. Closing her eyes for a moment. Madoka Kaname. Mami Tamoe. Sayaka Miki. Kyoko Sakura, Witches. Magical Girls. Kyubey. All these words and images swept over her, a torrent of emotions She hesitated for a moment, then smirked. She was far from it all. Literally light years away. If she were to somehow send a message back to Earth, all these things would be a distant memory. The smirk persisted as hot tears began to flow. Here, she thought, she could let out her emotions. She could cry. What began as a morbid thought turned sorrowful quickly as her tears erupted into a full on sob.

The cave trembled. The rocks began to shift slightly, falling down from the ceiling overhead. Homura was perhaps too occupied by sorrow to take notice. Until light invaded, conquering and piercing the UV tinted helmet glass. As abruptly as it began, the tears stopped. She regained her composure and began to face the light. In a few moments her eyes began to adjust, but the bright light obstructed her vision.

"I DETECT AN ILLUMINATION DEVICE, HUMAN. PLEASE ENGAGE IT."

Booming and commanding the voice dictated through the suits radio, with a authority unparalleled by anything she has ever encountered. Homura, stunned from the voice, took a step back. Morbid curiosity prevented her to engage in a full rout.

The lights began to flicker. In a pattern, which Homura guessed must have been some form of Morse. The familiarity of the creature and it's attempt to communicate helped Homura recover her composure. She activated her suits flashlights, while opening her radio transmitter.

The voice responded with the termination of it's own flashlights, revealing what could only be described as a 15 ft high colossal robot It had, what Homura assumed to be, three black tracks, with it's side guarded by armor plating. The chassis could be described to be human like, complete with two arm-like appendages. The body itself was minimal but the head was peculiar. It was a cylinder like head, with a single red eye in the middle. The lamps that were mounted to the side of the head began to disintegrate (at least that's what Homura thought)

The radio speakers hummed to life.

"ASCENDED HUMAN. I MEAN YOU NO HARM, BUT INSTEAD WOULD PREFER TO ASCERTAIN CERTAIN INFORMATION REGARDING THE IMMEDIATE HISTORY OF THIS PLANET."

Homura flinched. There it was, that voice. It was indeed a commanding robotic voice, yet felt familiar. "I don't know." She replied "I'm not from this planet, or this solar system. Not even this galaxy."

"RESPONSE ACKNOWLEDGED. NEXT, I WOULD PREFER TO ASCERTAIN CERTAIN INFORMATION REGARDING YOUR PERSONAL EXISTENCE, STARTING WITH YOUR IDENTIFIER."

"I am Homura Akemi, since I've shared my name with you; I request you do the same."

"... PROCESSING."

A second or two passes.

"APOLOGIES BUT MY MEMORY DATABANKS WERE SEVERELY DAMAGED, CAUSATION IS UNKNOWN. I AM CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF RECOVERING CORRUPTED FILE SECTORS"

Damaged? What could have damaged it? Was it natives? An accident?

"INFORMATION VALIDATED. I AM REPURPOSED COMMANDER UNIT AESON."

"Repurposed? Commander unit?"

"AFFIRMATIVE HOMURA AKEMI. MY ORIGINAL DESIGNATION IS LOST, HOWEVER I AM THE FIRST GENERATION RAPID COMBAT AND DEPLOYMENT COMMANDER UNIT FOR THE... UNKNOWN. I AM CERTAIN, HOWEVER, THAT MY DATABASE USED TO CONTAIN INFORMATION OF MY FORMER OCCUPATION."

"I.. see.." Homura is still lost and agape at this development. She was thinking about everything, and nothing at the same time. As if on queue, there was that one single name that popped into her head. Madoka Kaname.

"So... Aeson... You have no knowledge of why you ended up here?"

"NEGATIVE. I WAS FOLLOWING MY DIRECTIVE."

"What is your directive then, Aeson?"

"... UNKNOWN. I AM A SENTIENT AND SAPIENT UNIT AND THEREFORE DO NOT REQUIRE A DIRECTIVE TO CIRCUMSTANCE IS, HOWEVER, INEFFICIENT.."

Sentient. Sapient. Things which humanity has prided itself to bring the sole possessors. She didn't think any machine could utter those words. Which reminds her.

"How did you know I was Human? And you called me... Ascended?"

"UNKOWN. HOWEVER I DO HAVE IN MY DATABANKS DETAILED BIOLOGICAL INFORMATION ON HUMANS. I CALLED YOU ASCENDED DUE TO THE INHERENT ENERGY POTENTIAL, WHICH IS INCONSISTENT WITH THE AVERAGE ENERGY POTENTIAL OF HUMANS BY A FACTOR OF 9012%. I HAVE ALSO INFERRED, DESPITE THE MALFUNCTION OF MY TIME KEEPING APPARATUS THAT AN EXPONENTIAL AMOUNT OF TIME HAS PASSED SINCE MY LAST ACTIVATION AND TIME DESIGNATION ZERO. MY REACTIVATION."

That made sense, Homura thought. Aeson must have detected the energy anomaly from her Soul Gem. Aeson must think Homura was an evolved human. It dawned on her that the robot knew humans, which did not exist in this galaxy, I mean humans are from ... Right?

She shuddered at the possibilities, deciding such a question should not be tackled. There are more pressing concerns, most of which involve the time loop. Saving Madoka while destroying Walpurgisnacht while preventing Madoka from contracting with Kyubey. She had attempted an uncountable amount of times, restarting and restarting when she failed; once even right before Madoka made a wish that could have invalidated her wish. Now she had a break.

"You are a commander.. For combat. What at your capabilities?"

If a robot could raise an eyebrow, Homura swore Aeson did. The bot replied, however in the same mechanical tone.

"I HAVE IMMENSE KNOWLEDGE ON TACTICS AND ALGORITHMIC CREATIVITY TO DIVERGE FROM CONVENTION. I ALSO POSSES A COMPLETE KNOWLEDGE OF METAL MANIPULATION AND ENERGY CONSUMPTION. ARMED WITH THESE KNOWLEDGE AND MY FABRICATOR UNIT, I CAN CONVERT AN ENTIRE PLANET INTO A GIANT WAR MACHINE IN AN ACCEPTABLE TIME FOR INTERPLANETARY WARFARE. THIS LOGICALLY CONCLUDES THAT, WHEN PRESSED, I AM CAPABLE OF ANNIHILATING ENTIRE PLANETS AND SPECIES WITH ACCEPTABLE EFFICIENCY."

That last sentence struck her hard. The thought of ridding the universe of Incubators crossed her mind, but she quelled it. The Incubators had a role, to starve off the heat death of the universe. Their methods are inhumane, but necessary... Right?

"Complete knowledge of energy consumption? As in, everything about energy?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Then do you know if its possible to generate energy through emotions? If its possible to stop the best death of the universe in that regard."

A moment of silence. The ceiling started dripping water, no some liquid.

"RELEASE OF ENERGY THROUGH EMOTIONS IS NOT GENERATION. EMOTIONS ARE NOTED TO BE OTHER-WORLDLY, DETERMINED THROUGH EXPERIMENTS OF FORCING EMOTIONS ON MACHINES. THIS IS SIMPLY MISPLACING ENERGY FROM ONE POINT TO ANOTHER. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP ENTROPY. IF ONES PROBLEM IS TO STOP THE HEAT DEATH, THEN THE PROPER SOLUTION IS TO STOCKPILE ENERGY FOR CONSUMPTION BY A SELECT FEW."

So that's how it was. There where no words that could describe the rising feeling of Homura. Countless lives ruined, destroyed and devastated... Just for one's selfish needs. All that suffering..

She laughed. She had never laughed as hard as before. Trembling in the ground in laughter.

That's it. She thought, slowly standing up.

"Aeson. Everyone needs a purpose. You even said it was 'inefficient'. Would you like me to give you one?" Homura contemplated what she just said. It rolled out of her tongue faster than she thought it. It was direct, too direct. For all she knew this robot could have killed her for insulting his intelligence or whatever.

"... WHAT IS THIS PURPOSE YOU PROPOSE, HOMURA AKEMI?"

The sand storm stopped.


	2. Chapter 2 - Deep Space Orientation

AESON Internal Command Prompt [ BUILD 9141-3241 ]  
(C)Uber Information Systems, Inc.

\- CHKDSK /v  
**WARNING : Drive 0 Could not be unmounted (Unknown Error)  
**CHKDSK has been running for - 351 hours  
CHKDSK has verified that the following drives are recoverable (Index Corruption)

Current Progress :  
Drive 0 - ? - 2%  
Drive 1 - 2 Weeks - 3%  
Drive 2 - 10 Years - 5%  
/bg flag was selected, CHKDSK will continue recovery in the background  
CHKDKS has verified that the following drives may or may not be recovered. In-depth analysis commencing.  
Drive 12 - ? 2%  
Drive 13 - ? 1%

\- Orbital_Deepspace

Orbital and Deepspace Radar Interface V 1.43  
Uber Information Systems (C)  
Commencing Calibration...  
WARNING : North StarTM Server Error - Server Unreachable (599)

Run last known good configurations? (Y)

\- Append info txt NASA_

Operation successful. SOLAR_SYSTEM Added to records

\- scan -a SOLAR_SYSTEM

Scanning...  
Scan Complete. Data saved into SOLAR_SYSTEM  
**PHASE 3 SOCIETY DETECTION = None.  
? !#?!$ INTERACTION DETECTION = 1 (Earth)**

**Conclusion : Venus is suitable hub of operations. There is a data field that did not parse correctly, re-run diagnostics after CHKDSK repairs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Deep Space Orientation**

There were not a lot of locations to hide a giant robot in Mitakihara. She thought about it for a while, but settled on the school grounds at night. The school itself would block out the view from people passing, while giving Homura what she needed. Close access to a wireless network.

"This is taking longer than I anticipated." Aeson stated.

Homura, stirred by the sudden calm and soft voice that contrasted Aeson's projecting and commanding intonation, questioned his new voice patterns.

"I am only incorporating information from your culture. A commander speaks softly in time of peace, only raising his voice as a weapon. It also has certain effects to the Human psyche which is beneficial for information gathering."

Logical. Fitting, Homura thought, that the end of Kyubey and his kind would come from something... Like his equal. unflinching in the sight of emotions. To be honest, there was a sort of bias she exhibited. Perhaps Aeson knows more about emotions than she considered.

In fact, it dawned on Homura how casual she has been with Aeson. The way she talked to him, the rapid loss of fear during their first encounter. Was it really just from the relief of finding a new ally to battle Walpurgisnacht and the Incubator Kyubey?

"What are you finding? Anything specific?" Homura shot, trying to get her mind on track.

"Nothing specific. All I need to commence the operation is available. However, advanced knowledge of the native environment and technology could increase efficiency. I wish not to spill innocent blood."With that, Aeson 'reclaimed', as Aeson explained it, the wireless fidelity adapter.

"I have synthesized blueprints for a long range, wireless transceiver set to the frequencies of your internet. I am ready to begin phase 1, Homura."

Homura stood up, arms reaching for her soul gem. The iconic shield appeared, with it's sands running the normal course of time. She stopped it's flow, whilst willing open a door to her pocket universe, a temporal locker. She motioned towards Aeson, touching him which awoke him from the time lock.

"This is rather remarkable, Miss Akemi. Temporal manipulation is not simple, my understanding is gravely limited compared to yours."

"Aeson, you have no idea how little I know of it."

The surreal atmosphere of the pocket universe always found it's way under Homura's skin. It felt as if it was her barrier, as a witch. They served similar purposes... didn't they?

"I shall begin fabrication of the Teleporter. From there on, I shall setup base at Venus, which seems to have large amount of metallic ore. Later on, I shall commence fabrication of a Gap Generator, which should jam Earth's radar array's slightly, enough to conceal my movements. I know of the radar array used by your National Aeronautic Space Administration-

"That's the American space program, not the Japanese one." Homura corrected

"Regardless, it is the only known administration that still conducts substantial research."

"What about JAXA?"

"Phony work." Aeson commented, and finally arrived at what it thought was a suitable location for the teleporter. Homura mentioned that movement in the pocket universe drained her "magic"; her energy. However the tactical advantage of being able to summon such a gateway was incredible. He proposed to set up a main base somewhere in the solar system, a main base of operations, and send in units through the teleporter built inside the pocket universe when she requires it.

Aeson began spraying a green substance, which immediately began to form the base of the teleporter. Homura, amazed by the technological capabilities of the commander, stood there watching in amazement. A building constructed through what seemed like a water hose. Aeson was dispensing what looked like a green liquid that dissipated in the air

"How does fabrication work?"

"Through guiding chemical reactions by positioning reactive molecules with atomic precision. Small, nano-fabricators are constantly being generated in my chassis. These nano-fabricators have the raw material in them, which are all the 125 elements in the periodic table. Once released, they start creating specific molecules designated by the schematic at the microscopic field, whilst manipulating already existing atoms through the use of a particle accelerator. In theory, nano-fabricators can be weaponized to reverse the process, this is known as reclamation"

"Incredible, so how does teleporters work? That is what you are building, right?"

"Yes. They use Quantum Entanglement. Put simply, the two machines link up, and any particle that enters the archway of the particles on the opposite archway are entangled through particle accelerators. Entangled particles may be completely different in composition, but through a specific action, or in some cases inaction, the positions of both particles can be inverted. The idea is simple, but the execution is ludicrous."

"What do you mean?"

"While Quantum Entanglement is a basic idea, your own scientists have theorized about it, execution is messy. Particles could easily be entangled in the wrong place, they could lose entanglement and etcetera. As we speak, the teleporter's base is already producing specialized nanobots for this specific reason. They keep particles behaving properly. This creates an energy sink. I have an aversion for things inefficient. Efficiency is key."

"I see..." She leaned on the armor plate that protected Aeson's track

Aeson stopped, as the giant teleporter was completed. A giant archway connected to the ground by a base. As if on cue, the teleporter hummed to life, flickering into display a view of the planet Venus, foreign red planet, with a surface that seems to be burning.

"I have taken the liberty of sending a fabricator bot to build the corresponding teleporter. Efficiency is key."

"Are you sure you can withstand that heat?"

"I can operate up to 40,000 Degrees Kelvin. In fact, slingshotting around a star is a maneuver commanders use to navigate planets.

"Okay... You told me Phase 1, what exactly is Phase 2? You did not answer me when I asked."

"Phase 2 is the establishment of an INQUISITOR unit. Weaken the enemy by sabotaging his resources through concealed operations. INQUISITORs are excellent for that purpose. Efficiency is key."


End file.
